Family Fair
by AGxZF
Summary: Have you ever pictured Aerith and Zack as Mom and Dad? This FF7 story has it all, with some minor KH crossover.
1. The Return of Daddy

This story takes place about four years after the events of Final Fantasy VII, and two years after the revival+reunion of Zack and Aerith in the Kingdom Hearts world. So... they had a baby, huh? Well that's cool...

It was a peaceful afternoon in Icicle Inn. The treacherous winds have finally died down, and everything was completely calm for the first time this year. Snow was still present and active on the streets, despite the temperature being over 10 degrees in the past three days; an extremely rare occurrence here in the Northern Continent.

It was certainly not a normal day for many people, especially for mother and child. Aerith Gainsborough and her 31 month old son Chris, had been waiting all morning and noon for the return of Daddy, Zack. Aerith was too excited and anxious to do anything else, as she just couldn't wait any longer to see her husband.

For Zack, he had survived another five months in the working world, and was coming home for just the summer. During the wait, Chris didn't seem as eager as mom, as he did not have a truly connected relationship with him.

"Mommy, what's Daddy's name?" Chris asked as he rolled on the carpet.

"His name's Zack," Aerith answered. She was also sitting down on the floor, but with good posture. "He should be here any second now..." she whispered to herself.

Chris climbed onto her. He struggled and pulled on her pink, long sleeves, faced up and asked another question. "Mommy, how old is Daddy?"

"Twenty-seven, Chris." Now Chris was playing with her hair, digging his fingers into the brown, soft silk. It smelled like flowers. Aerith did the same to Chris. "Alright, Chris, stop," Aerith giggled as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

Two sudden knocks on the door.

"Ahhhaaahhh! ZACK!" Aerith screamed. With Chris in her arms, she jumped up vigorously and ran for the door. And there was Zack, standing tall and alive with two travel bags in his hands.

"Daddy!" Chris yelled out as Aerith cried. Zack let out a huge smile and started laughing in delight. He picked Chris out of Aerith's arms and cuddled him for ten seconds before releasing him on the floor. Then he went for Aerith, and the two prepared themselves a long, warm hug.

"Miss me?" Zack murmured, nuzzling his wife's neck. "I promised you I was coming back. How's the boy?"

Aerith was in tears. "The boy's doing fine! Ohhhh my god!" The two were so happy to see each other, and it didn't take long for them to kiss once again. "Chris, this is Daddy. Remember him?"

"I miss Daddy!" Chris ran towards him. Zack picked up Chris again and lifted him straight up in the air. "Wheeeee!" he yelped excitedly. "Again! Ahahahahaha!" Zack continued to throw Chris around, while Aerith examined all the items inside the travel bags.

Both of Zack's bags were completely stuffed with clothes. Two heavy duty SOLDIER uniforms - one blue and one black, took most of the space. The rest were random T-shirts, jeans, and a couple souvenirs. But then she found something very strange...

"Zack, what's this?" she held up the mysterious object. It was a small bottle that contained some glowing, blue, oily liquid. "Zack!"

"Yeah?" Zack dropped Chris. When he saw the item in her hand, he gave out a surprised look, as if no one was supposed to find it. "Damn..."

"What's this?" Aerith asked again, curiously.

"Oh crap... um... uhh..."

"Hmm?"

"Eh.." he could not make things up. "It's just some... some magical thing." Zack admitted. "It's very powerful, so don't you ever open it!"

This surprised Aerith. "What? Why? What does it do?" she questioned in confusion. "Why do you have it?"

"Shhhhhhh..." Zack whispered softly, and tip-toed towards her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't tell anyone," he warned. "It made someone... physically invulnerable. Permanently? I don't know. So shhhhhhhh..." he paused for a brief moment. "That's all it is."

"But... but Zack-"

"I'm not the one who made it. But I'm the one who has it," he sighed. "Just shut it."

"But why?"

"Maaaaaan, I'm exhausted," he lied, hoping her to shush. "I'll tell you more later." And it worked, as the two quieted down for about a minute.

The warm, sweet atmosphere of home welcomed Zack so greatly that he didn't really feel tired at all, even though he had gone through a four-hour flight from Midgar, plus two buses and a taxi. Zack had told Aerith that the trip back was to take no more than five hours, but delays had pushed it to seven.

Aerith sighed. "Hungry? I cooked some pasta."

"Yeah."

"I also baked some cookies," she skipped over to the kitchen. "You know, I got really good at this while you were gone."

"Oh yeah?" Zack sneaked up behind her and began massaging her shoulders. He then slid his hands down her ribs and sides, causing her to cringe and jump up. Zack smiled.

"I'm happy you're here, Zack," Aerith turned around. "But don't do that."

"Well, Daddy's gotta eat," he walked over to the table with a plate of homemade pasta. After a few bites, Zack was acting as if he fell in love with it. "Damn, this is good stuff," he complimented, before stuffing in a forkful of caramelized onions and mushrooms.

"So Zack..." Aerith called. "I have something to tell you... something very important."

"Mmhmmmmm?" Zack replied sarcastically with his mouth full.

"Um... never mind. Finish your pasta first. It's important though." ... Crap, he's going to hate hearing this, she thought.

"Mommy?" Chris yelled out. All this time, he was busy doing his own thing, gaming away on his mom's iPad.

"Yes, Chris?"

"I'm tired."

"Okay, Chris, time for a nap?"

The one of many things that Aerith loved about Chris was that he tired easily and actually enjoyed sleep time, unlike most infants or toddlers. This left her with no stress about forcing him to take naps, even when he didn't feel like doing it.

"I guess I'm gonna take a nap too, Ris," Zack called out, finishing up his last few bites. "Pasta was really good by the way."

"Haven't heard feedback in a long time," Aerith laughed as she stepped out of Chris' bedroom. "Well, guess I'm on my own."

For Zack, it had been another busy, dangerous half-year, working in Midgar for the Turks and the Electric Company. It was a high paying job that he was greatly skilled at, but by far deadliest one out there. It was two weeks ago when they had accidentally discovered 'invulnerability'.

Every now and then, while he was gone, Aerith had nightmares at home alone, wondering if he was doing okay. Zack knew that he and Chris did not know each other very well, but they were both excited and looking forward for their two months together. Thanks to mother, Chris was growing well and nearing early childhood very quickly.

**So there's Chapter 1. What was Aerith trying to tell Zack, and what was Zack trying to tell Aerith? Only time will tell!**


	2. Later That Night

It was now nighttime, and Zack had been asleep since the afternoon. Chris had also taken a short nap and had been active throughout the evening. Now, he was preparing for a good night's sleep, with mother and a chidren's book on his side.

"Now he wasn't hungry anymore, and he wasn't a little caterpillar anymore," Aerith read, showing Chris the intriguing pictures. "He was a big fat caterpillar!"

"Ohh ohh!" Chris yawned. "Mommy, what's that?" he pointed.

Aerith read on. "He built a small house, called a cocoon, around himself. He stayed inside... for more than two weeks..."

"Whoa..."

"Then he nibbled a hole in the cocoon, pushed his way out... and he became a beautiful butterfly!"

"Let me see! Let me see!" Chris asked eagerly, and Aerith handed him the book. He then examined the last two pages.

"See what he turned into?" Aerith pointed. "A butterfly!"

Chris continued to stare down on the pages. He was so fascinated by the colorful butterfly; his emerald blue eyes were glued on it. This awing moment of silence allowed Aerith to stand up and leave the room to check on her husband.

She walked in the master bedroom where Zack was quietly snoring in his sleep, on a king-sized bed that was rarely used all year. Maybe we should bring Chris' bed here, she thought. What if he cannot sleep alone? Aerith and her son had always slept on separate beds, but inside the same room.

"Zack..." she smiled gracefully. She ambled slowly towards the lamp until she was right by Zack's head. This was a good time to steal another kiss, she thought. She stood still, her eyes locked on his lips. She kneeled down towards him. She felt his warmth seep into hers, the soft whisper of his snoring tickling her eardrum. As she inched closer, her lips closed and readied, for one, nice, delicate -

"I'm awake, you know."

"AHHHAAHH!" Aerith nearly jumped out of her pants! "ZACK!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zack was rolling all over the bed, laughing hysterically. He wrapped his arms around Aerith's body and dragged it next to his, and now they were all rolling around.

"Heehee, ZACK! Stop! That wasn't funny!" Aerith screamed as she threw her arms and kicked wildly at Zack, trying to get free.

Zack let her go. "HAHAHAHAHA! What do you think you were doing?"

Aerith strolled out of the bed and room, feeling a little embarrassed. "Ugghhh... NOTHING! I think my heart skipped a beat. Oh.. my god..."

"AHAHAHAHA... skip a beat!? Hahahaha!" Zack could not stop laughing for another two minutes.

When Aerith entered the other bedroom, she was surprised to see Chris fast asleep. The lights were turned on, and the caterpillar book was on the carpet. "Maybe he's awake", she said as she turned the switch off. "Goodnight, sweet angel... I'm definitely sleeping here tonight."

"Aerith, babe, what are you doing?" Zack yelled, suddenly feeling all hyper and active. Shouldn't have taken that long nap, he thought.

"Shh! He's sleeping." Aerith spoke out from the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower now."

Zack, without a knock or anything, slowly barged through the door. He saw petite, curvy Aerith, facing the mirror with a packet of floss in her hand.

"Geez, talk about privacy," she said.

"Aerith, I've been thinking about the world lately," Zack added, while glaring at her fully-equipped bra.

"Uh oh, what now?" she joked. "What is it."

"You know, um... I... think it's important to save water," he explained, in a rather nonsensical manner.

"Hahaha what?" she laughed.

"Wanna save water? You know, save water, shower with me," he patted the shower curtains, but Aerith gave him a confused look, still not fully understanding him. Then she just started bursting in laughter.

"Okay! Okay. Hehe! Sure," she giggled. "Take your clothes off."

Just as Zack was loosening his belt, Aerith forcefuly pulled his pants down, revealing his tight boxers. Zack then unclipped her bra, and the two rapidly took turns undoing each other.

"Aww yeah," Zack cheered as he entered the heating cold water, obviously naked. "Come on in, Ris." He pulled Aerith over to the shower box.

"Zack, stop! It's so cold." she whined, not trying to get wet. But Zack was hugging her tightly, and she was already getting drenched.

"That's how it like it," he said, but the water began to heat up. The two then shared another long, sweet kiss under the spraying water.

Zack and Aerith were now showering together. For the most part, they were quiet and deeply comforted by the warm, limited space. Aerith tended to move a lot, much to Zack's pleasure, as she was always scrambling to get herself under the hot water.

Aerith loved to wash many areas of Zack's body, especially his six-pack. Zack did his part: clean all the hard-to-reach areas, such as her back and ears, but she did not appreciate him touching her feet, as they are oh-so sensitive. And lastly, the couple enjoyed stuffing their faces in their thick, sweet-smelling hair.

**Not sure what Zack meant by "saving water", because that shower took literally twenty minutes. They made out for half the time in there. Talk about crazy! Anyways, Aerith did change her mind, and went on to sleep with Zack. She decided to leave Chris alone, as he was in the middle of a long, pleasant dream.**

**We forgot one thing, however. Aerith still has not told Zack about the "very important" stuff. Well, let's find out... tomorrow morning!**


End file.
